


Warm snowflakes

by Alfish



Series: Post-canon domestic affection [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kaneki learned french, Kaneki's POV, M/M, POV Second Person, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post canon, Snow, Texting, happy marriage, mainly a tsukikane fic, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfish/pseuds/Alfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been days snowflakes wouldn't stop falling from the sky. Shuu and you were both out of books to read and one morning, Touka randomly started texting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this, hope you'll enjoy it as well !

Your phone vibrated on the nightstand of your side and, woken up by the sound it made, you immediately took it and activated the silent mode. The only silent mode. No vibrations. You were such a dumbass for forgetting such a thing. You glared at Shuu who was hugging you tightly as usual and drooling on the pillow. Thank god, it didn't wake him up. You looked at the time on your phone and it was eight in the morning, who could have possibly texted you at this hour ? You tried not to wake up your husband by hiding the bright screen from his face and you checked your messages.

 

_Touka : hey you awake_

_Touka : ?_

 

You remembered the snowstorm from the past few days and how much the 20th ward was buried in snow at this point. Really, It had been days since those white cottons wouldn't stop falling from the sky, preventing people to go outside and therefore let the boredom settle in everyone's heart. How romantic. At first it was nice to see it was finally snowing, but when it took over the whole city it became less of a great surprise. Thank god the fridge was full of meat so neither of you or Shuu could get hungry, but still, watching Netflix for the past couple of days quickly became tedious. Though, the weather made you worried about Touka's well being, since she still lived in the 20th ward and it happened that it was especially snowy there. And cold. She was the only one who was still in this ward, the others writing their own life somewhere else in Tokyo. You felt relieved that she was okay.

 

_Kaneki : You woke me up. What's going on ?_

_Touka : just really bored. i suppose you've been reading books during those shitty days am i right you nerd_

_Kaneki : Surprisingly not, i ran out of books._

_Touka : you can borrow some from :re_

_Kaneki : You know we can't go outside_

_Touka : :)_

_Kaneki : And you know i've read them all._

_Touka : :))_

_Kaneki : Why are you doing this to me._

_Touka : bored_

 

You let out a silent laugh. You should have expected her to tease you about that but here you were. You could have avoided that and her snarky humor. You needed to make a come back, but how ?

 

_Touka : how cold is it in your ward_

 

Here it was. The opportunity to make fun of her. Your turn. You kind of hesitated at first because it was really lame of you but you had to. So you took a selfie of you and Tsukiyama, still asleep and cuddling you. Also, his bed hair was incredible. You immediately sent the pic to Touka, and while laughing a little, you added :

 

_Kaneki : It's pretty warm._

 

And in that moment you became the master of pointless jokes. After some thoughts and Touka not responding, was it too mean ? Maybe it offended her since she was single to this day. Oh god what have you done, you couldn't take this back now. But then :

 

_Touka : woah im laughing my ass off here_

_Touka : oh god you're both naked arent you_

_Touka : i didn't need to know you just did it_

_Touka : help me take this off my mind_

_Touka : this is all your fault_

 

You were relieved she took it with humor. It was funny how in real life she always looks really elegant and feminine but once she gets to know you, she becomes the old Touka again.

 

_Touka : hey you still here_

_Touka : don't leave me alone with this thought_

_Kaneki : I am._

_Touka : doN T_

_Kaneki : I meant, i'm still here._

_Touka : oh_

_Touka : hey can i ask you a question_

_Kaneki : I don't know anything beside books you know that._

_Touka : please don't laugh at me_

_Touka : if you do you'll physically regret it_

 

At this point you were curious and a bit worried. Touka usually never asked “important” questions unless something's bad had happened.

 

_Kaneki : You can tell me anything._

_Touka : how does sex feel like_

 

Alright. Okay. You weren't expecting that and you struggled between laughing and actually worrying. You were just so chocked you didn't move for seconds, minutes ? You couldn't believe _Touka_ asked this. After a few texts from her saying things like “ansWER ME” or “I KNOW YOU LAUGHING”, you noticed the last one :

 

_Touka : your shitty husband's awake_

 

You stayed a bit confused at first then turned your head to see him quietly giggling to himself, holding his own phone. He hadn't quit hugging you at all, you didn't even noticed he wasn't asleep anymore, you must have spaced out or something.

 

“...What did you send ?” You asked him, a huge smile on your face, filled with curiosity.

 

He rolled on his other side, laughing out loud this time. You enthusiastically shook him, asking the same question over again with him laughing harder each time.

 

“Don't you tell me you sent her a pic of your dick !”

 

“No ! Of course not !” He answered as he showed you the screen of his phone.

 

_Tsukiyama : Pour être bref, our butts are on fire and the pillows are watching._

_Touka : fuck you and everything that you stand for_

_Tsukiyama : Sorry, fucking me is Kaneki's privilege._

 

You both burst out laughing and while Shuu was almost pissing himself at his own god damn jokes you texted Touka :

 

_Kaneki : You know, there's a book called “Bible”, i think you'd learn a lot from it._

_Touka : YOU AND YOUR GOD DAMN BOOKS_

_Kaneki : From all the books The Bible is literally the one that has the less chances of being damned._

_Touka : oh my god you have the same shitty humor as your husband i dont want to talk to you anymore_

_Kaneki : Still want to know how to have sex ?_

_Touka : fuck off_

 

Trying to take a breathe from laughing too much, Shuu, who was watching the conversation over your shoulder, immediately told you :

 

“Hey ! We should take a selfie with us shrugging us shoulders like we don't know !”

 

“Oh my god yes, and let's take our naked torso in the pic too and, and...” You were so excited about being pisslords toward Touka you stuttered.

 

“Our bed hair isn't enough.”

 

He quickly passed a hand through your hair and made it looked even more fluffier, you did the same to him and he added :

 

“There, it looked even worse now.”

 

“Worse ? You look adorable.”

 

Shuu stopped laughing for a second to blush as hard as ever and stuttering with a big smile on his face, avoiding your glare.

 

“Yes ! Keep looking that flustered, you're perfect !” You were going to make the pose for the pic when he interrupted you :

 

“Wait a second !” He kind of searched something through the pillows and brought back a bunch of white little feathers from it, then he threw them in the air and as they were quietly falling on your head and bed he stared at you right in the eye. “It didn't look wild enough.”

 

You tried not to die from laughter again, keeping a more or less straight face you both posed for the selfie, shrugging shoulders.

 

_Kaneki : We don't know._

 

“I sent her “ _On ne sait pas”_ for my part.”

 

“Brilliant”. You highfived him.

 

“Though,” he continued, “I really wonder why she's asking this. Not only at _us_ , she's not the kind to ask awkward stuff.”

 

“Shuu, she's over twenty years old, she must have found someone. It kinda makes me happy for her.” You stared at the ceiling. “Or maybe she's just curious.”

 

“How strange.”

 

“I know right.”

 

You stared back at your phone screen. No new messages, she must had given up on you two, you were lost causes. Now back to the reality where snow just wouldn't stop and boredom would make its come back. Suddenly, you received a pic from her, a selfie where she looked mildly pissed off, her messy hair hiding half of her face and her bed below her, she was obviously still in pajamas which was covered with cute bunny faces. She never changes.

 

_Touka : since you two wouldn't stop sending me pics here's one_

_Touka : enjoy the view_

_Touka : wAIT I WASNT TALKING ABOUT MY CLEAVAGE OKAY_

 

“Aww, how cute of her.” Shuu smiled, then squinted a little, still looking at the phone. “Wait, isn't that someone laying next to her ?”

 

You immediately looked back at the screen. In fact, on the left of the pic, it looked like someone was sleeping next to her. Someone with blond hair.

 

_Kaneki : Oh yes, I enjoy the view._

_Touka : I S2G KANEKI_

_Kaneki : Since it's freAKING HIDE NEXT TO YOU AM I RIGHT_

 

No responses. Bingo.

 

“I cannot believe.” You finally said. This morning was full of surprises and you were so in shock you couldn't make a proper sentence and kept smiling like an idiot. Touka texted you back :

 

_Touka : IT'S NOT_

_Kaneki : Why did it take so long to text me back then ?_

_Touka : i had to pee_

_Kaneki : It didn't take this long either._

_Touka : btw tell your husband to chill_

 

You turned back to Shuu, who rolled on his side, typing things on his phone.

 

“What did you tell her ?”

 

“Oh, me ? Nothing, just harassing her with questions.” He showed you his phone.

 

_Tsukiyama : Fortissimo !!!!!!_

_Tsukiyama : C'est pour quand le marriage ??? ?_

_Tsukiyama : T'es enceinte ?? ?? ?_

_Tsukiyama : Les bébés c'est pour quand ? on peut les voir?_

_Tsukiyama : on peut être les parrains_

_Touka : tais-toi_

_Tsukiyama : “Ta gueule” would be more appropriate._

 

“Oh, french, you're not fair.” You giggled. “It's the language that gets the worst translations on Google Translate.”

 

“ _Tout à fait._ ” He answered with a grin.

 

You cuddled up next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“We're gonna have a happy family.” You smiled in his neck.

 

“We're not blood-related though.”

 

“They're family in my heart. Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”

 

“Gosh, watching Netflix for so long really fucked us up.” Shuu considered, dramatically looking at the ceiling.

 

“I hope we can soon go outside and buy new books.”

 

“Also, if they have babies, it would be great if we could become their godfathers.”

 

“I think they would totally agree. But you'd need to get closer to Hide.” You teased.

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Remember at our wedding, when he kept joking and bothering you the whole day ?”

 

“Please don't.”

 

“Yes ! That was what your face was clearly saying, and, and...” You couldn't help but to laugh remembering all of that. Shuu hid in shame, blushing.

 

Suddenly, you noticed you received a pic from another person.

 

“H-Hide sent me a pic !”

 

“That's becoming even more interesting !” Shuu rolled on the other side to watch the screen of your phone like he forgot what you two just talked about.

 

It was a selfie of him, who clearly just woke up since his hair was a mess. He smiled as always in it and more importantly, you could see Touka staring at her phone and looking pissed and blushing. Hide was in pajamas too so you guessed they didn't really do anything.

 

_Hide : i don't really know what's going on but i'm joining the pic war :D_

 

You and Shuu highfived and started laughing uncontrollably for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

“HideTouka confirmed !” You almost screamed.

 

“What a cute couple they make ! I wonder why they hooked up ? Did they talk a lot ?”

 

“Yeah, they do. But wait wait wait, I must reply to him first.”

 

_Kaneki : IS THIS TOUKA_

_Hide : Well, yeah, but you already knew, didn't you ? :o_

 

“Why would you ask him if it's her ?” Shuu asked. “I don't think there's a lot of blue haired women angrily texting early in the morning.”

 

“I need confirmation. I am insecure.” You looked back at your phone. “Who should I text now ? I don't know what to do it's too much news.”

 

“Ask him how's the weather.”

 

“Very smart of you, _mon amour_.”

 

This sounded super lame but seeing how it always makes him flustered makes your heart shiver. He stared at you for a couple of seconds, then blushed really hard and avoided your glare.

 

“You became so quiet, I've never heard such silence before.”

 

“You can't hear silence.”

 

“Silence is part of the things which aren't easier said than done.”

 

He stared back at you, speechless. Suddenly your phone's screen change.

 

“Hide is calling me !” You looked at your screen, startled and excited. You immediately answered, Shuu getting closer to you as you put loudspeaker on. You heard Hide's voice :

 

“Heeeey Kan-”

 

“OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Touka screamed, it made you and Shuu cringe since the audio quality wasn't good because of the weather. “Are you calling Kaneki and the purple idiot ?! I can't believe you.” Her voice became muffled like she put her face in her hands.

 

“Is everything alright ?” Shuu asked. You both tried not to laugh. HideTouka confirmed.

 

“Y-Yeah, I put loudspeaker on as well. I mean, if I can hear you then you're on loudspeaker too, heh ?” Hide answered.

 

“What do you mean it's okay ?!” Touka spoke in. “I didn't plan to tell them just yet.” You could really hear the anger in her voice, but she was probably blushing as well.

 

“Oh my ! You're a couple ! I wasn't expecting that.” Shuu and you said at the same time.

 

“Guys, I swear...” Touka sounded desperate.

 

“So, how did you two meet ?” Shuu asked.

 

You, Touka and Hide tried to explain at the same time, stuttering.

 

“Actually I asked her out the first day we met, aha....” Hide laughed.

 

“I thought it was a joke. I mean, I didn't take it too seriously, I swear.” Touka said.

 

“I remember you blushing hard though.” You added.

 

“Oh ?! You were here as well, _chéri_ ?”

 

“Y..Yeah...”

 

“When did that happen, then ? A week ago ? A month ?”

 

Silence on both sides. Shuu ended up looking worried and before he asked if you were okay, you answered :

 

“It was before the whole...ghoul thing.”

 

Shuu almost panicked, he kept apologizing and you kept telling him it was okay, it's in the past.

 

“Don't worry, the past is the past and I'm unbelievably happy right now, with you.”

 

Shuu gave you a fond look. Sensing the awkward moment, Hide continued :

 

“Hey Kaneki, remember when you drew what you thought a ghoul was like ? I thought you were right at that time. I could never guess a ghoul could be that pretty.”

 

“Oh...er...s-shut up...” Touka being tsundere.

 

“Though, I remember that you too, Kaneki, found Touka super cute.” Hide added.

 

Touka let out a little surprised noise.

 

“What are you doing, wanna ruin our happy marriage ?” You immediately replied, a bit annoyed. Shuu snorted.

 

“Also ! I've always been wondering, how did Shuu and you meet ? I kept asking during your wed-”

 

“We met at Anteiku.” Shuu cut. It was Touka's turn to snort. You nervously scratched your head, avoiding looking at the phone screen like it was watching you.

 

“Oh come on ! I know there's more than that ! You're both part of the ghoul world, some interesting stuff must had happened, right ?!”

 

“Yeah, tell them how romantic it was.” Touka giggled.

 

Shuu and you looked at each other, and you finally said, a bit blushing :

 

“Actually, the first thing I thought when I saw Shuu there, it was that he looked like a model.”

 

“R-Really ?” Shuu was legitimately surprised. You never told him because you never saw the point of doing so, but now that you've said it you felt ridiculously embarrassed. “Why did you never tell me ?”

 

“I...I kind of forgot it.”

 

“Of course you didn't, you just remembered it.”

 

This made you so nervous and feel so dumb until Shuu gave an affectionate light kiss in your neck. You smiled at each other.

 

“I heard that kiss.”

 

“I heard that kiss too.”

 

Both you and Shuu awkwardly laughed. This conversation was nice, you all really needed such sweet moments together, especially during those time where everyone was a victim of boredom. 

 

“And about that weather,” Hide said, “I hope it'll soon-”.

 

The call ended. You stared at Shuu who stared back, and a couple of seconds later you received a text from Touka :

 

_ Touka : batteries = dead _

_ Touka : also he tells me he's hungry but there is almost no human food left what do i do _

_ Kaneki : Go buy some outside. _

_ Touka : i hate you so much _

 

“Wait, she's buying him human food ? That's so sweet !” Shuu exclaimed.

 

“I'm so glad they're together now.” You paused, put your phone away and sighed. “What do we do now ?”

 

“Maybe we should put on some clothes ?”

 

“Where did we throw them last night ?”

 

“I guess they're still in the living room.”

 

“Netflix ?”

 

“Netflix.”

 

Shuu took his laptop from the nightstand and you started discussing the next show you were about to watch.

 


End file.
